Harry Potter: Kind des Untergangs
by Dunkel-Elfe
Summary: Drei der mächtigsten Wesen wurden Wiedergeboren, sie sind jedoch noch nicht erwacht...was hat Harry mit all dem zutun? HPxDMxTR Kap 6 On!
1. Prolog

Titel: Harry Potter - Kind des Untergangs

Autor: Dunkel-Elfe

Teil: Prolog

Pairing: Tom x Harry x Draco  
(mehr kommen noch...)

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Alles gehört der Rowling. Und ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit!

Meine Fic, mein Zeitablauf!!

Ich klaue auch nicht, jedenfalls nicht absichtlich.

Prologe

Dicke schwarze Wolken gaben den Vollmond frei. Es war schwül draußen, denn es hatte seit Wochen nicht geregnet. Und selbst in den Nächten kühlten die Temperaturen vom Tag nicht ab.  
Und in den Häusern fand man auch keine Abkühlung.

England - Surrey  
Im Ligusterweg Nr. 4 schien der Vollmond in ein kleines Zimmer in dem ein Junge auf einer alten Matratze lag. Er hatte schwarzes Haar, schöne smaragdgrüne Augen und eine Narbe auf der Stirn.  
Jene grüne Augen waren stumpf und blickten leer aus dem Fenster.  
Harry hatte seit langem nicht mehr geschlafen. Ihm ging es schlecht, morgens übergab er sich und tagsüber wurde er von seinen Verwandten verprügelt. Wenn er mal wieder nicht gründlich genug gearbeitet hatte oder nicht schnell genug.  
Warum ihm immer so übel wurde, wusste er nicht. Er glaubte aber, das es von den Schlägen seines Onkels kam.

Doch Harry wehrte sich nie. Wozu auch?  
Der Orden griff nie ein. Harry wusste das sie ihn bewachten, manchmal konnte er sie sehen. Denn was Tarnung anging, waren sie sehr schlecht.  
Und als die Dursleys bemerkten, das keiner kam, um Harry wegzuholen, oder das jemand sie mittels Zauberei für das bestrafte, was sie Harry antaten, machten sie weiter.

Sie ließen ihn in der brütenden Hitze arbeiten, die dieses Jahr herrschte. Verprügelten ihn, wegen jeder Kleinigkeit.  
Harry hatte deswegen schon überall blaue und schwarze Flecken, ihm schmerzten die Rippen und einen heftigen Sonnenbrand hatte er auch.  
Die Dursleys gaben ihm auch nichts dagegen.

Als er so den Mond anstarrte, fiel ihm wieder etwas ein.  
Er hatte kurz vor Ferienanfang eine hitzige Diskussion mit Ron und Hermine über Homosexualität geführt.  
Beide fanden so was abartig, mit ihnen war gar nicht zu reden.  
Und irgendwann ist Harry dann ausgerastet. Schreienderweise, weil die beiden so verbohrt waren und ihm nicht zuhörten, hatte er ihnen gebeichtet er sei Schwul!  
Daraufhin kündigten sie ihm die Freundschaft und gingen ihm aus dem Weg.  
Bisher hatten sie ihm auch nicht geschrieben.

Harry hatte daraufhin viel Zeit zum Nachdenken gehabt. Vieles bekam ein neues Gesicht, anderes setzte sich neu zusammen.

Vor zwei Tagen hatte er auch noch Geburtstag gehabt, jetzt war er 17. Er bekam keine Post, nicht mal den Hogwartsbrief. Das kam ihm alles merkwürdig vor.  
Denn in einer knappen Woche, fing sein letztes Jahr in Hogwarts an. Doch er freute sich nicht.

Hedwig konnte er auch nicht schicken, um zu fragen was los ist. Vernon hatte sie zum Jagen mitgenommen. Stolz hatte er Harry später dann erzählt, wie schnell er sie erschossen hatte. Für Harry brach eine Welt zusammen. Hedwig war doch seine beste Freundin gewesen, die immer zu ihm hielt, egal was war.

Am liebsten hätte er allem ein Ende gesetzt. Doch irgendetwas hielt ihn immer davon ab.

Harry drehte sich unter Schmerzen auf die andere Seite.  
Onkel Vernon hatte mal wieder zu fest zugeschlagen, seine Rippen schmerzten. Er schätzte auch, das eine angeknackst war. So fühlte es sich jedenfalls an.

Er dachte wieder einwenig nach.  
Dann schlich sich doch ein lächeln auf sein Gesicht. Es gab doch etwas, worauf er sich freute, wenn er wieder in Hogwarts war.

Langsam schloss er die Augen, er war erschöpft.  
Er musste sich etwas ausruhen, der morgige Tag wird bestimmt wieder anstrengend. Spätestens sein Onkel sorgt dafür.

Tbc?

Lob, Kritik, Morddrohungen?  
Der nächste Teil wird bestimmt besser, versprochen!

Verbesserungsvorschläge ?


	2. Rettung oder Er ist was?

Autor: Dunkel-Elfe

Teil: 1

Pairing: Harry x Tom x Draco

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Alles gehört der Rowling. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld!

Meine Fic, mein Zeitablauf!

Ich klaue auch nicht, jedenfalls nicht absichtlich!!

"..." gelaber  
...deren kranke Gedanken

Da bin ich wieder!  
Hab mich extra doll beeilt, dass das Kapitel fertig wird.  
Der Prolog gefiel mir ja nicht so, und war deshalb umso glücklicher über die  
zweiKommis, danke!  
Dies ist ja auch meine erste FF die ich hier bei FanFictionHochlade, hab also  
nicht gedacht, das sie so gut ankommt. Verbeug und alle knuddel

So, dann noch 'ne Frage: Sollen es längere oder kürzere Kapitel werden?

Dunkel-Elfe

Kapitel 1

"Rettung..." oder "Er ist was...?"

Vier dunkle Gestalten schlichen durch die Nacht. Sie bewegten sich auf das Haus  
Nr. 4 im Ligusterweg zu. An der Haustür angekommen, zückte eine der Gestalten  
seinen Zauberstab und murmelte ein "Alohomora".  
Die Haustür schwang lautlos auf und die vier traten in das Haus.  
Sie gingen ohne Umwege gleich auf die Treppe zu, und gingen nach oben.

Als sie die erste Tür öffneten, sahen sie einen fetten Mann, der laut schnarchte  
und neben ihm eine Frau mit Pferdegesicht. Sie verzogen das Gesicht, und gingen  
zur nächsten Tür.  
Hier lag ein fetter Junge, ebenfalls schnarchend. Auch hier verzogen sie das  
Gesicht. Also gingen sie zu letzten Tür.

Das Zimmer, das sich hinter der Tür verbarg, war wenig möbliert und glich eher  
einer Abstellkammer.  
Ein Schrank, daneben ein schäbiger Schreibtisch. Und in der Ecke lag eine alte  
Matratze. Auf dieser lag zusammengerollt ein Junge. Die schäbige Decke, bedeckte  
ihn nur wenig. Und es schien, als würde er frieren, er zitterte.

Zwei der Gestalten blieben an der Tür stehen. Und die anderen beiden, gingen  
auf die Matratze zu.  
"Aber damit eins klar ist, wir holen ihn und machen dann, das wir weg kommen!"  
murmelte eine der beiden Gestalten, als sie vor der Matratze zum stehen kamen.  
"Das hatten wir auch vor, ich trau dem Orden und dem Alten nicht." Antwortete  
die andere Gestalt.

Beide knieten sich hin, und schoben die Decke weg. Zum vorschein kam ein  
zierlicher abgemagerter Körper.

Harry regte sich leicht. Eine der Gestalten drehte ihn auf den Rücken und zog  
plötzlich scharf die Luft ein. Harrys T-Shirt, das durch diese Aktion leicht  
hochgerutscht war, gab unzählige Blaue und Schwarze Flecke preis.

Harry wachte auf. Und sah verklärt die beiden Gestalten an.  
Dann erkannte er, wie eine der beiden Gestalten seine Kapuze zurück zog.  
Verschwommen sah er, das silberblonde Haare zum vorschein kamen.  
"Dray!" murmelte er leise. Und streckte vorsichtig seine Hand nach ihm aus.  
Draco ergriff sie.  
"Keine Angst Harry, wir holen dich hier raus!" sagte Draco zärtlich lächelnt und  
sah hinter sich. Die zweite Gestalt hatte sich auch die Kapuze runtergezogen,  
und lächelte Harry leicht an.  
"Tom!" Harry freute sich richtig. Hatte er die beiden doch seit langem nicht  
mehr gesehen.

Insbesondere, da Tom jetzt seine junge Gestalt immer inne hatte. Er sah aus, wie  
ein ganz normaler 17 jähriger, doch seine Magie verriet, das er sehr mächtig war  
und nur den Körper eines Jungen Mannes besaß.  
Er hatte pechschwarze Haare, war groß gebaut, schlank und er hatte schwarze  
Augen.  
Rote bekam er nur wenn er sehr wütend war. Diese Farbe gefiel Harry jedoch auch  
sehr gut. Doch diese Farbe, bekamen nur die Todesser zu sehen, wenn sie versagt  
hatten und Tom sie bestrafte.  
Harry bekam sie selten zu sehen.

Da hob ihn Tom plötzlich hoch. Harry erschreckte sich kurz, fühlte sich dann  
aber wohl. Toms Körper gab eine wohlige wärme ab. Der Schreck war vergessen und  
er entspannte sich.  
"Das ist ein schöner Traum..." sagte er und kuschelte sich etwas an seinen Tom.  
Daraufhin sahen ihn Tom und Draco, nach dieser Aussage, leicht irritiert an.

Tom hatte, nachdem er Harry hochgehoben hatte, ein seltsames Gefühl. Woher es  
kam, wusste er nicht.  
Außerdem behagte ihm Harrys Gewicht nicht. Er war viel zu leicht!  
Und nach Harrys Satz war er kurz verwirrt. Harry hielt es für einen Traum? Doch  
die Irritation wich der Wut. Er hätte früher kommen sollen, vielleicht hätte er  
das schlimmste verhindern können!

Er spürte, das Harrys Körper plötzlich in sich zusammenfiel. Er war wohl  
Ohnmächtig geworden.  
Draco sah ihn kurz besorgt an, setzte sich dann aber Richtung Tür in Bewegung.  
Tom folgte ihm, mit Harry auf den Armen.

Die anderen beiden Gestalten hatten auch ihre Kapuzen abgenommen. Es waren  
Lucius Malfoy und Severus Snape, die an der Tür warteten.

Lucius und Severus sahen besorgt auf ihren Meister. Der Junge hing nur in seinen  
Armen.

Tom bedeutete ihnen, das Haus zu verlassen.

Kurz vor dem Haus nickten sie sich noch kurz zu, und mit einem 'Plopp', waren  
sie Appariert.

Malfoy Manor  
Die fünf landeten direkt in der Vorhalle Malfoy Manors.  
Lucius verabschiedete sich kurz, wollte er doch seiner Frau, Narcissa bescheid  
geben.  
Und Severus rannte in sein Zimmer. Um Heiltränke und seine Tasche zu holen, in  
der die Dinge waren, die er brauchte, um Harry zu untersuchen.  
Severus hatte den Status des Tränkemeisters inne, aber auch den des Heilers.  
Beides schätzte der Lord. Er vertraute Severus.

Derweil gingen Tom und Draco nach oben in die erste Etage. Vorbei an großen  
Bildern und Gemälden, bis sie letztendlich an einer großen Tür ankamen.  
Draco stieß sie auf und Tom folgte ihm.

Dann wurde Harry auf das weiche Bett gelegt. Genau in den Moment kam Severus  
angerauscht.  
Er bedeutete Beiden das Zimmer zu verlassen.  
"Wartet auf mich im Kaminzimmer!" sagte er zu den beiden. Diese nickten und  
verließen das Zimmer.

Severus stellte seine Tasche griffbereit und holte Tränke hervor. Dazu noch  
Dinge, die er brauchen würde.

Draco saß jetzt schon seit einer Ewigkeit im Kaminzimmer, so schien es ihm.  
Tom ging immer hin und her.  
Er war total in Gedanken. Doch Draco kannte ihn, sehr gut sogar. Tom machte sich  
Sorgen, besonders, da er erst jetzt Harry aus dieser Hölle, wie es aussah,  
heraus geholt hatte.  
"Verdammt Tom! Setzt dich hin, du machst mich mit deinem hin und her Gelaufe  
nervös. Dadurch wird Sev auch nicht eher fertig."  
Tom setzte sich seufzend.  
Da ging die Tür auf. Und eine aufgebrachte Narcissa Malfoy kam herein gestürmt,  
gefolgt von Lucius.  
"Ist Severus schon mit der Untersuchung fertig?" fragte sie. Draco und Tom  
schüttelten verneinend den Kopf.  
"Nein! Er ist schon seit fast zwei Stunden bei ihm." Sagte Draco resigniert. Er  
hatte fürchterliche Anst. Angst Harry zu verlieren, schließlich hatte er  
gesehen, wie dieser zugerichtet war. Hinzukam, das er ein seltsames Gefühl  
hatte. Konnte es aber nicht zuordnen. Besonders dies, machte ihm zuschaffen. Er  
ließ den Kopf hängen.  
Narcissa legte ihm kurz beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter, setzte sich aber  
auch. Jetzt saßen sie zu viert vor dem Kamin, in dem friedlich ein Feuer  
prasselte, und grübelten vor sich hin.

Dann betrat ein geschaffter Severus Snape das Zimmer. Alle sahen ihn gespannt  
an.  
Severus setzte sich erst mal.  
Draco konnte nicht mehr warten.  
"Sev?" fragte er.  
Dieser sah zu ihm. Draco hatte Severus noch nie so fertig gesehen. Sein  
Patenonkel sah müde und geschafft aus.  
"Nun..., die äußeren Wunden und die Knochenbrüche, konnte ich heilen. Doch was  
mit seinen Seelischen Wunden ist, weiß ich nicht!  
Das müsstet ihr machen." Er seufzte kurz.  
Da keiner ihn unterbrach, fuhr er fort:" Aber es gibt da etwas, aus dem ich  
nicht schlau werde!"  
Bei diesen Worten sah er Tom und Draco an.  
"Was?" zischte Tom, er wollte jetzt kein Frage-Antwort-Spiel spielen, er wollte  
wissen, was mit Harry war!  
"Tom, ich weiß, das ihr drei schon länger zusammen seit, aber..." Er machte eine  
Pause. Wie sollte er das erklären? Er verstand es ja selbst nicht!  
"Verdammt Severus! Das weiß ich, komm zum Punkt!" brüllte der Dunkle Lord schon  
fast.  
Severus zuckte zusammen. Es war klar, das Tom wütend war.  
Gut, er will es wissen, gerne!dachte sich Severus.

"Harry ist Schwanger, im zweiten Monat." Sagte Severus ganz gelassen. Doch  
innerlich war er gespannt, wie sie reagierten. Und er wurde nicht enttäuscht.  
Denn alle starrten ihn an. Tom war ruhig, Draco geschockt und seine Eltern? Ja,  
Lucius sagte gar nichts, doch auf Narcissas Gesicht bildete sich ein Grinsen.  
"Sicher?" fragte sie Severus neugierig.  
"Sicher! Ich hab es mehrmals überprüft. Der Zauber lügt nicht."

Narcissas Grinsen wurde noch größer. Man sah ihr an, das sie mit der Situation  
keine Probleme hatte. Denn in ihrem Gesicht prangte das "Einkaufen!" lächeln.  
Außerdem redete sie schon lange von Enkelkindern.

Draco fand dann doch noch seine Sprache wieder und fragte:" Wurde er wach?"  
"Nein. Er schläft. Der Schlaftrank müsste erst morgen seine Wirkung verlieren."

"Was genau konntest du dir nun nicht erklären, Severus?" fragte Tom langsam. Er  
hatte da so eine Ahnung...

Abermahls seufzte Severus.  
"Rein theoretisch kann er gar nicht Schwanger sein!" Severus überlegte kurz, wie  
er es am einfachsten erklären sollte.  
"Ich habe jedenfalls keine Reste eines Fruchtbarkeitstrankes in seinem Blut  
gefunden.  
Jetzt gibt es nur noch zwei Möglichkeiten: Entweder, er ist eine besondere  
Rasse, von der wir nichts wissen, die, ohne Hilfe eines Trankes, Schwanger  
werden kann. Oder, der Zauber hat gelogen!  
Beides ist jedoch ausgeschlossen!"

Genau DAS hatte sich Tom gedacht.  
Er fühlte sich unwohl, denn ihm wurde bewusst, das, wenn er später diesen  
seltsamen Traum gehabt hätte, das Kind und Harry vielleicht in Lebensgefahr  
wären.

"Geht es dem Kind gut?" fragte Draco vorsichtig. All das machte ihn fertig. Er  
hatte nichts gespürt, dabei war er doch ein Veela!  
Diese hatten die Fähigkeit, zu spüren, wenn es dem Partner nicht gut ging,  
oder, wie in diesem Fall, er Schwanger war.  
Sonst hatte ihn seine Magie doch auch nie so im Stich gelassen. Er machte sich  
vorwürfe, fühlte sich schuldig. Hatte er Harry doch versprochen, immer für ihn  
da zu sein, wenn es ihm schlecht ging oder er Hilfe brauchte.  
Plötzlich nahm ihn jemand in den arm. Er schaute auf und sah in Toms Gesicht. Er  
schien ähnliche Gedanken zu haben. Dankbar nahm er Toms nähe an, und kuschelte  
sich tiefer in die Umarmung.

"Zum Glück ja!" murmelte Severus. Er war völlig in Gedanken. Dachte daran, was  
noch vor kurzem passiert war.

"Ihr beide solltet jetzt zu Harry gehen, er braucht euch jetzt!" meinte Narcissa  
zu beiden.  
Tom nickte nur und ging mit Draco im Arm nach oben zu Harry.

"Sev geh du auch. Du siehst erschöpft aus, schlaf wird dir gut tun. Falls etwas  
ist, sagen wir bescheid." Redete Lucius auf seinen besten Freund ein.  
"Danke!" sagte Severus nur müde und ging.

"Sind die anderen beiden auch wieder da? Sev braucht sie jetzt!" fragend sieht  
Narcissa ihren Mann an.  
"Sie sind da. Keine Angst. Aber es stimmt, Sev könnte sie jetzt gut gebrauchen."  
Antwortete Lucius.

Severus stand noch kurz vor seiner Tür.  
Seinen Hass auf Harry hatte er schon lange begraben, schließlich hatten sich  
beide ja auch ausgesprochen. Zwangsläufig, schließlich war Harry mit seinem  
Meister und seinem Patenkind zusammen.  
Aber ihn so zu sehen, war selbst für ihn , einen Todesser Voldemorts, heftig.  
Harry war fast wie ein Sohn für ihn geworden und dieser wäre fast gestorben.

Denn er hatte Tom und Draco verschwiegen, das es schlimmer um Harry gestanden  
hatte, als er ihnen gesagt hatte.  
Die Untersuchung verlief eigentlich ganz normal, doch plötzlich hörte Harrys  
Herz auf zu schlagen. Severus war im ersten Moment geschockt, handelte dann aber  
schnell. Begann mit der Mund-zu-Mund Beatmung und der Herzmassage. Panik  
erfasste ihn, weil Harry nicht um sein Leben zu kämpfen schien.  
Es dauerte, bis Harrys Herz wider schlug, doch schaffte er es.  
Den Zauber hatte er nur angewandt, um zu sehen, ob Folgeschäden aufgetreten  
waren. Dem war nicht so, doch zeigte der Zauber die Schwangerschaft an.  
Erst dachte er, er hätte den Zauber falsch ausgesprochen, er zeigte aber immer  
das selbe Ergebnis an.  
So etwas hatte er noch nie erlebt, das jemand ohne Grund, also Tränke oder  
Anderes, Schwanger war. Er war verwirrt.

Er stand immer noch vor seiner Tür. Trat jetzt jedoch ein. Und sah die zwei  
Personen, die er jetzt brauchte, um das Erlebte zu verstehen und zu verdauen.  
Seine beiden Geliebten sahen ihn sorgenvoll an. Liefen auf ihn zu und zogen ihn  
erst mal in eine liebevolle Umarmung.

Draco und Ton saßen derweil vor Harrys Bett. Dieser schlief ruhig und atmete  
gleichmäßig.

"Ob er wohl davon wusste?" fragte Draco plötzlich.  
"Ich denke nicht! Dann hätte er schon lange was von sich hören lassen..."  
antwortete Tom nachdenklich.  
Ja, warum hatte Harry nicht geschrieben?

Tbc?

Diesmal etwas länger

Lob, Kritik, Morddrohungen?

Diesmal gefällt mir der Teil besser, als der Prolog.  
Und ich hab die 2.000 Wörter Marke geknackt! stolz is das sonst nie  
schafft

Na, erratet ihr auch, wer Sevs Geliebten sind?

Dunkel-Elfe


	3. Hilfe, ich bin Schwanger!

"Hilfe, ich bin Schwanger!"

Autor: Dunkel-Elfe

Teil: 2

Pairing: Harry x Tom x Draco  
Narcissa x Lucius  
Severus x Remus x Sirius  
(weitere Folgen...)

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Alles gehört der Rowling. Und ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit!

Meine Fic, mein Zeitablauf!

Ich klaue auch nicht, jedenfalls nicht absichtlich!

Danke auch an all meine Kommi schreiber! Hab euch gaanz doll lieb.

tinkita; Danke für dein Kommi!

SamantaCrown: Du liegst fast richtig! Aber keine Angst, es geht weiter!

PrincessMalfoy: Sorry, aber ich hatte keine Zeit drop Soll ich dir ´ne Mail schicken? Und alles beantworten? Will ja nicht, das die anderen schon alles wissen g

Babsel: RICHTIG! Du hast 100 Punkte!

Kapitel 2

Hilfe, ich bin Schwanger!

Als Harry langsam aufwachte, fühlte er weichen Stoff unter sich. Und eine warme  
Decke die ihn wärmte. Er drehte sich auf den Rücken, wollte den Traum noch etwas  
genießen.  
Denn, wenn er entgültig aufwachen würde, würde er immer noch auf der alten  
schäbigen Matratze liegen, mit der alten kaputten Decke, die keine wärme  
spendete.

Sonnenstrahlen kitzelten ihn aber unerbittlich. Und so musste er wohl wach  
werden.  
Moment, seit wann scheint bei mir Sonne ins Zimmer?fragte sich Harry.  
Jetzt machte er doch seine Augen auf, blickte geradewegs auf grüne Bettwäsche.  
Auch erkannte er, dass das ganze Zimmer in grün, silber und schwarz gehalten  
war.

Als er nach links blickte, erkannte er Tom, mit Draco in den Armen. Beide  
schliefen.  
Er wollte schon das Bett verlassen, als er eine bekannte, aber verschlafene,  
Stimme hörte.  
"Du sollst noch im Bett bleiben, Harry!"  
Tom sah ihn eindringlich, aber immer noch müde, an und er nickte nur. Er fühlte  
sich zwar besser, konnte sich aber denken, das Severus die Bettruhe verordnet  
hatte.

Seit er sich mit diesem ausgesprochen hatte, was ja zwangsläufig sein musste,  
verstand er sich sehr gut mit ihm.  
Er bekam wieder Okklumentik Unterricht und jetzt klappte es besser.  
Auch, das Severus jetzt mit seinem Paten und Remus eine Beziehung führte,  
schockte ihn erst, akzeptierte es dann doch.  
Alle drei, wurden eine Art Vaterersatz für ihn.

"Warum bin ich hier?" fragte Harry. Denn er erkannte, dass das was er für einen  
Traum hielt, wirklich passiert war.  
"Wir haben dich gestern von den Dursleys geholt!"  
"Aha..."  
Harry sah aus dem Fenster, er musste nachdenken. Er fühlte sich endlich wieder  
wohl. Er hatte das alles hier sehr vermisst.  
Ein "Harry, du bist wach!", ließ ihn wieder zu Tom und Draco gucken. Doch konnte  
er nicht schnell genug reagieren. Schon hatte er den Blonden Slytherin in den  
Armen.  
"Ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht!" Draco drückte ihn ganz fest an sich. Harry  
lächelte. Ja, so kannte er seinen Drachen! Immer wenn es um ihn ging, war Dray  
manchmal wie eine Glucke.  
"Wie geht es dir?" fragte Draco.  
"Gut." Antwortete Harry nur. Heute ging es ihm wirklich besser.  
Plötzlich musste er aber aufspringen. Er lief so schnell es ging auf das Bad zu,  
schlug die Tür zu und erbrach in die Toilette.  
Es war schon fast normal für den Schwarzhaarigen geworden, ein Morgendliches  
Ritual.

Draco und Tom waren erst verwirrt, folgten ihm aber mit sorgenvollem Gesicht.  
Als Harry aus dem Bad kam, murmelte er so was, das sich anhörte wie "wie immer"  
und schlich zum Bett zurück.  
Draco sah Tom fragend an, wollte er doch Harry endlich aufklären. Tom nickte auf  
die unausgesprochene Frage.

"Harry, hast du das öfter?" fragte ihn Draco. Er wusste nicht so recht, wie er  
Harry das schonend beibringen sollte.  
"Ja, seit ein paar Wochen! Wieso?" Harry verstand nicht, was sein Freund von ihm  
wollte.  
"Onkel Sev hat dich Untersucht, und etwas herausgefunden..." Harrys Gesicht war  
voll mit Fragezeichen. Was sollte Severus schon herausgefunden haben?

"Du bist Schwanger Harry, im zweiten Monat!" Draco sah Harry gespannt an, was  
würde dieser dazu sagen?  
Harry schaute nur geschockt von Tom und dann zu Draco.  
"Das ist jetzt ein Witz?" Er konnte es nicht glauben. Gut, sie hatten mal über  
Kinder geredet, aber er hatte keinen Fruchtbarkeitstrank genommen, oder Andere.  
Das konnte nur ein Witz sein!  
"Das ist unser Ernst!" Harry musste sich erst mal setzen.  
Dann schob er sein T-Shirt hoch und sah auf seinen Bauch. Er streichelte mit  
seiner Hand darüber und spürte kurz ein kribbeln.  
Er bekam also ein Kind. Doch von wem war es? Draco oder Tom?  
Dann legten sich noch zwei Hände auf seinen Bauch. Er blickte hoch, Tom und  
Draco sahen ihn liebevoll an. Es kribbelte abermals.

"Ich bin Schwanger..." murmelte Harry. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen.  
"Das bist du!" Tom küsste ihn auf die Lippen. "Ich muss gehen, eine Versammlung!  
Dray, pass auf ihn auf!"  
Draco nickte, küsste Tom ebenfalls und sah ihm nach, wie er durch die Tür  
verschwand.  
Er hatte immer noch, seine Hand auf dem Bauch des Gryffindors.

In dem Moment klopfte es und Severus trat ein. Sev sah die beiden auf dem Bett  
sitzen. Sein Patenkind hatte seine Hand auf Harrys Bauch gelegt und lächelte.  
Severus trat näher.  
"Wie es aussieht, geht es dir besser!" Er stellte seine Tasche neben das Bett.  
Harrys nicken, bestätigte es ihm.  
"Ich wollte dich noch mal Untersuchen. Draco kann hier bleiben wenn du willst!"

"Wenn ich darf?" fragend sah Draco zu seinem Geliebten. Harry sagte zu.  
"Gut, dann leg dich hin und mach deinen Bauch frei."

Harry legte sich hin und schob sein T-Shirt hoch. Severus drückte an einigen  
Stellen, nickte und fühlte an seiner Bauchdecke. Dann führte er noch einen  
kompliziert aussehenden Zauber aus.  
"Es ist alles Ok." Harry atmete auf, er dachte schon...  
"Du kannst dich anziehen und Frühstücken. Vergiss nicht, du isst jetzt für  
Zwei."  
Severus verließ nach diesen Worten das Zimmer.

Harry zog sich an und verließ mit Draco ebenfalls das Zimmer.  
Der Gryffindor hatte seinen Freund an der Hand. Draco wirkte glücklich und zog  
ihn regelrecht zum Esszimmer.  
Dort saßen bereits Lucius und Narcissa. Beide waren froh, Harry wieder gesund zu  
sehen.  
Narcissa ging auf ihn zu und zog ihn in eine mütterliche Umarmung.  
"Schön das es dir besser geht!" sagte sie und hatte einige Tränen in den Augen.  
Lucius schenkte ihm ein Nicken.  
Sie setzten sich wieder.

Draco füllte ihm gleich den ganzen Teller voll.  
"Du weißt ja, was Sev gesagt hat!" es schien, als würde der Blonde keine  
Wiederrede dulden. Harry sagte gar nichts, sondern nahm nur den Teller  
entgegen.  
Narcissa beobachtete beide. Wie ihr Sohn seinen Partner behandelte, war schon  
süß.

Sie aßen gerade, als die Tür aufging und Sirius und Remus reinkamen. Sie  
unterhielten sich aufgeregt.  
Sirius gestikulierte wild, man hatte ihn einfach nicht zu seinem Patenkind  
gelassen!  
Man verstand immer wieder sehr deutlich "Harry".

Sirius stoppte in der Bewegung. Hatte er doch Harry gesehen. Er rannte fast auf  
diesen zu und nahm ihn fest in die Arme.  
"Gott, ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht!"  
"Siri...!"  
Harry kuschelte sich in die warme Umarmung seines Paten. Hatte er diesen doch so  
sehr vermisst. Er fühlte sich so geborgen, das er seine Umgebung kaum noch wahr  
nahm.  
Eine streichelnde Hand auf seinem Rücken holte ihn zurück. Er sah direkt in das  
Gesicht Remus'. Remus sah ihn warm an und befreite ihn sanft aus Sirius  
Umarmung. Dieser murrte, wollte er doch sein Patenkind noch länger Umarmen. Und  
so, Schmollte er.  
Remus schob sanft den Pullover hoch und legte seine Hand auf Harrys Bauch. Harry  
erschreckte sich kurz und war verwirrt. Was wollte Remus?

"Keine Angst Harry, ich guck nur, ob es dem Baby gut geht! Du weißt ja,  
Werwolfspürsinn."  
Harry ließ ihn.  
Remus keuchte kurz auf.  
Sah Harry konfus an. Seine Werwolfsinne sagten ihm, das Harry ein gesundes Baby  
in sich trug und das die "Mutter", wie auch das Kind sehr mächtig waren.  
Das Harry immense Kräfte hatte, wusste er. Aber dies hier übertraf alles!  
Harry war also nicht "normal", wie es ein Zauberer sein sollte.  
Er hätte es als Empath eigentlich schon früher spüren müssen.  
Doch egal was passieren würde, er würde diesen Jungen beschützen! Schließlich  
war Harry fast wie ein Sohn für ihn. Seit Sirius' Befreiung aus dem Bogen,  
seiner und Sirius Aussprache mit Sev, hatten sie sich geeinigt zu versuchen,  
Harry den Vater zu ersetzen.  
Er war jetzt fast zwei Jahre mit Sirius und Severus zusammen und es lief super,  
doch das Harry vor ihnen Nachwuchs bekam, hätten sie nie gedacht.

Remus schreckte auf und sah in Sirius Gesicht.  
"Remus?"  
"Sorry, war in Gedanken!" und so zog er Sirius an den Tisch und setzte sich.  
Sirius folgte ihm und setzte sich neben ihn.  
"Wir reden nachher darüber." Sagte Sirius nachdrücklich. Er ahnte, das Remus  
durch die Berührung einiges gespürt haben musste.  
Remus drückte seine Hand, zeigte damit sein Einverständnis.

Harry hatte keinen Hunger mehr. Er war die ganze Zeit am grübeln, wer denn nun  
der Vater seines Kindes war. Nicht das es nachher noch Probleme gab. Er hatte in  
der Sache ein schlechtes Gefühl.

"Harry, weißt du denn, wer der Vater deines Kindes ist?" fragte Narcissa. In  
solchen Momenten, wie in diesem, verfluchte er Cissas Direktheit.  
Natürlich wusste er es nicht! Wie auch?

Draco sackte noch mehr in sich zusammen. Solch eine Frage hatte er befürchtet.  
Was war, wenn er nicht der Vater war? Verließ ihn Harry dann?  
Er wollte ihn doch nicht verlieren!

"Ich weiß es nicht." Seufzte Harry. Er hatte Dracos Reaktion mitbekommen und die  
gefiel ihm nicht.

Severus stürmte plötzlich grummelig ins Speisezimmer. Dann gab er Remus und  
Sirius einen kurzen Kuss und setzte sich.  
"Was ist los, Sev?" fragte Sirius vorsichtig.  
"Parkinson!" maulte er. DAS verstanden alle! Die Familie versuchte immer noch,  
den Lord dazu zu bringen, das Draco Pansy heiratet.  
Im Inneren Kreis war bekannt, das Tom, Draco und Harry Partner waren. Sie waren  
zwar nicht gebunden, trotzdem, die Parkinsons kapierten es einfach nicht. Sie  
versuchten es immer und immer wieder.

Plötzlich knallte es in der Halle.  
Alle sprangen auf und rannten dem Geräusch nach.  
In der Halle stand eine keifende Lestrange vor dem Dunklen Lord.  
Draco dirigierte Harry hinter sich.

Dann gesellten sich noch einige Todesser des Inneren Kreises dazu.  
Harry erkannte Bill, Charley, Fred und George Weasly unter ihnen. Neville stand  
bei ihnen und Harry lächelte ihnen kurz zu. Die fünf sahen ihn erst verwirrt an,  
lächelten dann aber zurück. Sie Alle wussten von seiner Beziehung zu Tom und  
Draco.

Man hörte nur noch Lestrange, die keifend und brüllend in der Halle stand.  
Tom Vorwürfe machend.  
Dann sah sie Harry auf einmal und ihre Augen blitzten auf.  
"Du bist also noch immer mit dieser Missgeburt zusammen, Tom?" fragte sie spitz.  
Tom blieb locker. Sie war keine Bedrohung.  
"Wie du siehst!" antwortete er.

Das machte sie nur noch wütender. Sie packte blitzschnell ihren Zauberstab und  
Fluchte los. Die Parkinsons, die dem ganzen auch beiwohnten, halfen ihr. Sie  
wollten sich rächen.  
Die Gruppen, die es vorher noch gab, lösten sich auf, um den Flüchen  
auszuweichen.

Doch das wurde Harry zum Verhängnis!  
Er hatte keinen Zauberstab mit dem er sich verteidigen konnte.

Lestrange hatte genau so einen Moment abgepasst. Sie brüllte nun quer durch die  
Halle:" AVADA KEDAVRA!!"  
Der grüne Strahl kam direkt auf ihn zu. Er erstarrte geschockt. Das war jetzt  
also sein Ende?!

Die Kämpfenden stoppten und Draco versuchte noch rechtzeitig zu seinem Freund zu  
kommen, doch vergeblich, er war zu weit weg. Der Blonde bekam Panik. Er sah aus  
den Augenwinkeln Tom, der auf seinen Geliebten zurannte.

Tom lief so schnell es ging auf den Schwarzhaarigen zu, doch auch er war zu weit  
weg. Doch wollte er jetzt nicht aufgeben, wollte Harry nicht sterben sehen!  
Seine gesamte Magische Kraft bündelte sich, in dem starken Willen Harry zu  
beschützen.

Tom leuchtete plötzlich pechschwarz, aus seinem Rücken wuchsen schwarze  
Schwingen und seine Kleidung änderte sich.  
Er flog so schnell er konnte auf Harry zu, riss ihn zu Boden und der Todesfluch  
prallte an Tom ab.  
Lestrange stand wie erstarrt in der Halle, wie auch alle Anderen. Sie hatten das  
Schauspiel gesehen und waren Überrascht.

Tom hatte sich schnell erholt, stand auf, Harry hinter sich schützend und  
streckte nur die Hand aus. Dann schrie er wütend quer durch die Halle einen  
Fluch in einer fremden Sprache.  
Bellatrix schrie schmerzerfüllt auf, sie brannte lichterloh und nach wenigen  
Minuten war an der Stelle wo sie gerade noch stand, ein großer Haufen Asche.  
(Man bedenke ihre Statur!)

Der schwarz Geflügelte wandte sich an Harry und riss diesen in eine Umarmung.  
"Ein Glück, dir geht es gut!" murmelte das schwarze Wesen in Harrys Halsbeuge.  
"Du hast mich ja auch gerettet. Mein schwarzer Höllenfürst!" sagte Harry,  
Zärtlichkeit erfüllte seine Stimme.  
Nach dieser Aussage umgab Harry auch ein Licht. Doch war dieses Strahlend weiß.

Ihm wuchsen strahlend weiße Flügel und er trug nun weiße Klamotten. Eine enge  
Hose und ein enges Shirt.

Draco starrte wie paralysiert auf die beiden. Da standen ein Dämon und ein Engel  
in einer engen Umarmung. Friedlich. Er konnte es nicht fassen.  
Und dann traf ihn die Erkenntnis.  
Harry hatte sich für Tom entschieden. Und so wie es aussah, war das Kind  
ebenfalls von diesem. Er spürte einen Stich im Herzen, er hatte es ja geahnt!  
Aber würde jetzt keine Szene machen. Auf gar keinen Fall! Er würde sich jetzt  
zurück ziehen, die beiden Alleinlassen. Er wollte nicht zur last fallen! Und er  
akzeptierte des Engels Entscheidung.

Und so ging er auf den Engel zu und legte seine Hand auf Harrys Schulter. Dieser  
drehte sich zu ihm um, er lächelte glücklich. Das versetzte Draco noch einen  
Stich. Harry war glücklich, ohne ihn. Doch er hatte sich ja entschieden.  
Er wollte es Harry auch nicht so schwer machen. Der Schwarzhaarige könnte es ihm  
nie klipp und klar sagen. Dazu war er zuviel Gryffindor. Hatte zuviel Gewissen.

"Harry?"  
"Was gibt's Draco?" Harry strahlte förmlich. Hatte er doch endlich gefunden, was  
er all die Jahre gesucht hatte. Auch wenn das Gefühl blieb, es fehle noch  
etwas!  
"Es ist aus! Ich mach Schluss!!" sagte Draco kalt.

Draco fielen diese harten Worte sehr schwer. Aber er musste diesen Engel frei  
geben.  
Ein Gefühl der leere machte sich in ihm breit.  
Etwas in ihm rebellierte. Er verdrängte es, verschloss es tief in seinem  
Inneren.

Harry zuckte nach diesem Tonfall zusammen. So, hatte er ihn seit einem Jahr  
nicht mehr reden hören.  
Aber Draco wollte mit ihm Schluss machen? Wieso??

Tbc?

Danke für die vielen Kommis!  
Es wurden Stimmen laut, das einige sich die Vorgeschichte wünschen, wie unsere  
Drei zusammen kamen! Wer diese unbedingt haben will, schreibt es ins Kommi. Ich  
beeil mich dann, wenn es genug wollen, die Vorgeschichte zu schreiben. Hab auch  
schon eine Idee dazu.  
Also...

Hab den Vorschlag von Noin beherzigt, und versucht, Wiederholungen zu vermeiden.  
Ich hoffe es ist mir einigermaßen gelungen

Da mich meine Muse vor kurzem abgeknutscht hat und sich mein fettes Plotbunny  
bei mir eingenistet hat, bin ich sehr kreativ geworden und schreibe was das Zeug  
hält. Ich versuche, alle zwei bis drei Tage Hochzuladen. Wenn es meine  
Beta-Leserin zulässt! Siane knuddl

Also,  
Lob und Kritik sind erwünscht!  
Hat jemand noch 'ne Ahnung, wie ich Hermine und Ron leiden lassen kann?  
Vorschläge sind gern gesehen!


	4. Wenn ein Engel stirbt

Autor: Dunkel-Elfe

Betaleserin: siane

Teil: 3

Pairing: Harry x Tom x Draco  
Severus x Sirius x Remus  
Lucius x Narcissa

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Alles gehört der Rowling. Und ich verdiene kein Geld damit!

Meine Fic, mein Zeitablauf!

Ich klaue nicht, jedenfalls nicht absichtlich!!

Danke für die vielen lieben Kommis! Hab mich sehr gefreut.  
Besonders mein gemeiner Cliff, sagte vielen gar nicht zu! Keine Angst, hier  
wird wieder alles gut, glaub ich -.-

Harry: WAS soll das heißen? Hysterisch wird  
Elfchen: Ruhig Blut Süßer! Smile  
Harry: Ich soll ruhig bleiben? Schrei  
Ich bin Schwanger! Und Dray hat mit mir Schluss gemacht! Das ist alles deine  
Schuld!! Heul  
Elfchen: Harry knuddel Sei froh, das ich dir Tom lasse! fies guck  
Harry: kleinlaut OK! .

Dann wäre das ja auch geklärt!  
Harry und ich hatten am Anfang ausgemacht, das er ab und zu mal hier auftaucht!  
Steht jedenfalls in seinem Vertrag!!

Diesmal gibt es sogar leichtes Lime, bin aber nicht so gut in so was.

Na dann, let's go...

Kapitel 3

"Wenn ein Engel stirbt"

Harry war wie erstarrt.  
Dracos Worte hallten in seinem Kopf und Tränen kämpften sich ihren Weg in seine  
Augen. Doch er wollte nicht weinen! Wollte Draco nicht zeigen, wie weh es tat.  
Doch seine Welt zerbrach.

Tom war perplex. Warum tat Draco das?  
Auch spürte er, das es Harry von Minute zu Minute schlechter ging. Das sein  
Engel mit den Tränen kämpfte.

Des Engels Kräfte ließen nach. Seine Flügel sanken zu Boden und wurden immer  
blasser, bis sie ganz verschwunden waren. Er verwandelte sich zurück in Harry.  
In seine Menschliche Gestalt.  
Er hatte das dringende Bedürfnis, wegzulaufen. Doch er tat es nicht.  
Der Schwarzhaarige nahm Toms Hand in die seine, und nahm telepatischen Kontakt  
mit ihm auf.  
'Tom?'  
'Was ist, Schatz?'  
'Bring mich bitte von hier weg!'  
'Klar, kein Problem! Du siehst nicht gut aus Harry!'  
'Ich fühl mich auch nicht gut.'  
Tom nickte kurz. Dann umgab ihn eine pechschwarze Aura und weg waren sie.

Sirius sah auf die Stelle, wo sein Patenkind und dessen Freund gerade noch  
gestanden hatten. Sirius musste kurz nachdenken und alles zusammen puzzeln.  
Harry war ein Engel, Tom war ein Teufel und Draco? Ja, Draco hatte einfach so  
Schluss gemacht!  
Der Ex-Gryffindor wurde wütend. Wie konnte Draco so etwas nur tun?

Denn Sirius hatte gesehen, wie nahe es Harry ging. Und wie verletzt dieser war.

Wütend stapfte er auf den Slytherin zu.  
"Du wirst mir jetzt Rede und Antwort stehen!" brüllte er fast.  
Die umstehenden zuckten zusammen. So wütend war Sirius lange nicht mehr gewesen.  
Severus kam auf ihn zu und legte ihm vorsichtig eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
"Siri?"  
Sirius drehte sich um. Er war geladen und wollte jetzt Antworten. Da hielt ihn  
niemand von ab!  
"Severus! Komm mir jetzt nicht mit 'Siri'!"  
Und schon packte er Draco und schlief ihn die Treppe hoch.

"Remus!"  
Remus nickte Sev zu.  
Sie rannten Sirius hinterher, nicht das der jetzt etwas unüberlegtes tat.

Währenddessen an einem anderen Ort...  
Tom teleportierte sie beide an einen ruhigen Ort.  
Einer schönen, großen Wiese mit einem Bach. Und die Sonne schien.  
Doch Harry stand nur da, betrachtete die Umgebung gar nicht.

Und so zog Tom ihn in eine Umarmung, setzte sich mit Harry ins Gras und umfing  
ihn mit seinen schwarzen Schwingen. Der Teufel murmelte sanfte, liebevolle Worte  
und brachte Harry dazu, endlich doch zu weinen. Den ganzen Schmerz hinaus zu  
weinen, aber in der sanften Umarmung seines Teufels gefangen.

Tom streichelte ihm beruhigend über den Rücken.  
Harrys schniefen wurde weniger, bis nichts mehr zu hören war und er sich nur  
noch in die Umarmung schmiegte.

"Du Tom?"  
"Mmmhh..."  
"Liebst du mich?"  
"Natürlich! Warum fragst du?" fragte Tom bestürzt.  
"Nur so..." Und schon wuchsen aus Harrys Rücken wieder seine Flügel. Ihr  
leuchten besaßen sie immer noch, doch hingen sie etwas.

"Warum sehen wir so aus?" nuschelte Harry plötzlich.  
"Du bist ein Engel und ich ein Teufel! Ich habe nur wenige Erinnerungsfetzen,  
doch weiß ich, das wir zusammen gehören!"  
"Haben wir Namen?" Harry wurde neugierig, vergaß kurz Draco.  
"Natürlich!" lachte der schwarze Teufel "Ich bin Luzifer und du Seraphin. Tom  
und Harry sind unsere Wiedergeburten."

Harry versank in seinen Erinnerungen.

Luzifer strich vorsichtig über des Engels Bauch. Es war schon eine leichte  
Wölbung zu erfühlen.  
Er runzelte kurz die Stirn. Hatten Severus und Remus nicht gesagt, Harry trage  
nur ein Kind in sich? Seltsam...

Zurück in Malfoy Manor...  
Sirius beförderte den Blonden unsanft auf den Sessel.  
"Ich will jetzt SOFORT wissen, was das sollte Draco!!" brüllte er.  
Doch dieser sah ihn nur kalt an.

"Warum sollte ich?" Draco sah nicht ein, dem Ex-Gryff irgendwas zu sagen.  
"Weil ich wissen will, warum du einfach mit Harry Schluss gemacht hast?! Er ist  
Schwanger Draco!" Sirius war kurz davor, seine Beherrschung zu verlieren.

"Das weiß ich. Gerade deswegen!" in Draco kamen die Gefühle hoch. Und noch  
etwas, was er nicht definieren konnte.  
"Ich versteh nicht...?"  
"Harry hat sich für Tom entschieden. Du hast es doch gesehen! Harry ist nur zum  
Engel geworden, wegen Tom. Das Baby ist nicht von mir, er braucht mich nicht  
mehr!" Dem Blonden liefen jetzt einige Tränen übers Gesicht.

"Draco... du spinnst doch..." jetzt bereute Siri, das er Draco so angeschrieen  
hatte.  
"N...ei...n" schniefte Dray.  
"Doch, tust du!" lächelte Sirius jetzt. Der Slytherin verstand ihn nicht.  
"Das ist totaler Schwachsinn! Harry braucht dich, genauso wie er Tom braucht.  
Woher willst du denn wissen, dass das Kind nicht auch von dir ist?" Liebevoll,  
legte Sirius dem aufgelösten Jungen die Hand auf die Schulter.  
"Aber das geht doch nicht! Außerdem, bin ich kein "Beflügelter"!" schniefte er.

"Dray, vieles ist möglich. Und rede noch einmal mit Harry!" Sagte der  
Schwarzhaarige.  
"Zwei Väter? Das ist nicht möglich!" geknickt verließ Draco den Geliebten seines  
Paten.

Er begegnete gerade noch, Severus und Remus. Beide wollten etwas sagen, doch  
stoppte er sie und lief an ihnen vorbei.  
Dann öffnete er die Tür seines Zimmers, ging zu seinem Bett und schmiss sich  
darauf.  
Der Blonde ließ die Ereignisse noch einmal Revue passieren, beschloss dann,  
nicht mit Harry zu reden!

Seraphin und Luzifer kamen in der Manor an, direkt in ihrem Zimmer. Draco war  
nicht dort, das sah Seraphin sofort. Auch waren all seine Sachen weg.  
Der Engel wurde erneut traurig.  
Luzifer sah das und nahm ihn in den Arm. Dann führte er ihn zum Bett und ließ  
Seraphin darauf gleiten.  
Er legte sich neben seinen Engel.  
"Es wird alles wieder gut!" murmelte er ihm zärtlich ins Ohr.  
Dann begann er Seraphin zu küssen, erst nur sanft, doch dann bat er mit seiner  
Zunge um Einlass. Er leckte vorsichtig über des Engels Unterlippe, die sich auch  
willig öffnete und die Zunge willkommen hieß. Luzifer stieß sanft Seraphins  
Zunge an und begann ein Zungenspiel, das schnell leidenschaftlicher wurde.  
Währenddessen gingen seine Hände auf Wanderschaft.  
Der Engel stöhnte leise, denn der Teufel begann an seiner Halsbeuge zu saugen.  
Sein T-Shirt wurde hochgehoben und sanft die Brustwarzen gereizt. Die andere  
Hand verweilte kurz am Bauch, streichelte ihn und wanderte dann tiefer.  
Geschickt öffnete er den Knopf der weißen Hose.

Doch wurde er plötzlich aufgehalten.  
"Luzifer hör auf, bitte!" hörte er den Schwarzhaarigen sagen.  
"Warum, hab ich was falsch gemacht?" fragte er panisch.  
"Nein! Aber ich kann jetzt nicht..." Sein Engel zog ihn zu sich nach oben und  
küsste ihn.  
"Versteh das bitte."  
"Natürlich!" und so holte Luzifer die Decke und breitete sie über beide aus.  
"Schlaf etwas. Das wird dir und dem Kind gut tun." Sagte er leise. Der Engel  
nickte nur und schloss die Augen.

Nach wenigen Minuten hörte man nur noch ruhigen Atem im Schlafzimmer.  
Luzifer hatte sich zurückverwandelt und betrachtete nun seinen Engel.  
Dieser entspannte sich mehr und mehr.  
Und dann verwandelte sich auch dieser zurück. Die Flügel wurden durchsichtig,  
verschwanden gänzlich, die Klamotten änderten sich, waren jetzt nicht mehr weiß  
und das sanfte warme Leuchten verblasste.

Tom legte sich nun ganz zu seinem Geliebten. Kuschelte sich an ihn, zog diesen  
näher zu sich und döste ein.  
Severus und Remus saßen in ihrem Zimmer und lasen. Während Sirius hin und her  
lief.  
Irgendwann wurde es Remus aber zuviel.  
"Sirius! Setz dich!"  
"Aber..." doch hier wurden ihm die Worte von Remus abgeschnitten.  
"Nichts "Aber"! Die Drei müssen das Alleine Regeln." Und so nahm er Sirius' Arm  
und zog ihn auf seinen Schoß.  
Severus lächelte. Es war schon von Vorteil, wenn man mit einem Werwolf zusammen  
ist, der auch noch Emphat war. Remus schaffte es, jeden zu beruhigen, sogar  
Sirius.

Als es Zeit fürs Abendbrot war, saß Draco schon mit seinen Eltern zu Tisch.  
Draco wehrte jedoch sämtliche Gespräche ab. Er wollte jetzt nicht reden.  
Dann kamen noch Severus, Remus und Sirius. Sie wünschten einen schönen Abend und  
unterhielten sich dann mit Cissa und Lucius.

Als Harry und Tom herein kamen, wurde es kurz still. Tom lächelte allen zu und  
setzte sich dann mit Harry.

Harry suchte Dracos Blick, fand ihn zwar, doch dieser blickte ihn nur kalt an.  
Das versetzte Harry einen stich im Herzen.  
Sein Bauch rumorte und so legte er eine Hand auf diesen und streichelte seinen  
Bauch etwas.  
Das beruhigte diesen auch.  
Tom sah ihn durch diese Geste besorgt an.  
"Alles in Ordnung Harry?" fragte er deshalb nach.  
"Ja!" antwortete ihm Harry, doch in seinem Inneren, kämpfte etwas. Er spürte  
aber nicht, was es war.

Dracos Blick viel auf Harrys Hals. Auf diesem prangte ein Großer, dunkel roter  
Fleck.  
"Na Potter, bist ja schnell über die Trennung hinweggekommen!" sagte er hämisch  
und kalt. Er wollte Harry verletzten. Aber auch nur, um es sich und ihm leichter  
zu machen. Harry würde ihn schneller vergessen, wenn er Draco hasste.  
Und genau das, versuchte Draco nun zu provozieren.

"Ich versteh nicht...?" fragte Harry gepresst. Sein Bauch brannte und  
schmerzte.  
"Du scheinst schon wieder richtig Spaß gehabt zu haben heute, dem Knutschfleck  
zu urteilen!" er sagte all dies eiskalt.  
"Draco!" zischte seine Mutter. Sie alle waren erstarrt nach Dracos Aussage.  
"Halt dich da raus, Mum!"

"Dray, ich..." Harry unterdrückte ein keuchen. Er bekam kaum noch Luft und sein  
Bauch tat weh, als ob jemand einen Crucio darauf schleudern würde.  
"Nenn mich NIE wieder Dray! Verstanden Potter?" brüllte der Blonde.

Harry stand auf. Er musste hier raus, sich hinlegen. Er presste seine Hand  
stärker gegen den Bauch.  
Schweiß lief ihm schon die Stirn runter.

Tom folgte Harry besorgt. Er war wie paralysiert gewesen, als Draco so mit Harry  
redete.

Harry kam an der Tür an, wollte sie öffnen, doch sie verschwamm.  
"Tom..." stöhnte er hilflos. Und streckte die Hand nach ihm aus.  
Dann umgab ihn die alles umfassende Schwärze. Eine geborgene Schwärze.

Tom sah nur noch, wie Harry an der Tür hinunter glitt, und liegen blieb. Er  
eilte schnell zu ihm.

Die Anderen waren ebenfalls aufgesprungen, besorgt, was mit Harry passiert war.  
Severus rannte fast zu Tom. Und kniete sich zu Harry herunter.  
Er fühlte den Puls, und erstarrte...  
Harry hatte keinen Puls mehr!!

Er nahm die Hand von Harrys Hals und blickte zu Tom.  
"Er hat keinen Puls mehr! Es tut mir leid, Tom!"  
Dieser erstarrte und seine Augen wurden leer. In diesem Moment brach sein Herz.

Die Anderen sogen scharf die Luft ein, nach Severus Aussage.  
Einer, ganz besonders: Draco!

Er war schuld! Das wusste er. Er war schuld am tot Harrys und dem Kind.  
Er sah kurz noch einmal zu seinem Geliebten, bis er endlich das Gefühl in seinem  
Inneren freiließ.

Tbc?

So, das wars schon wieder! Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.  
Die Vorgeschichte zu "Kind des Untergangs" ist in Arbeit und wird "Harry Potter  
- Dark Side" heißen!

Falls ihr Fragen hab, meldet euch perMail bei mir!

Dunkel-Elfe

"Beflügelter": Das ist die allgemeine Bezeichnung für Wesen mit Flügeln oder  
Schwingen. Also Engel, Dämonen, Teufel oder andere Wesen die die Fähigkeit  
besitzen zu fliegen. (damit sind keine Tiere gemeint!) (dieser Ausdruck gehört  
mir!)

"Emphat": Sind Menschen, die durch bloße Berührung, die Gefühle anderer spüren.  
Emphaten sind sehr empfindlich und meiden meist Menschen oder Berührungen.


	5. Tod

Autor: Dunkel-Elfe

E-Mail: 

Betaleserin: siane

Teil: 4

Pairing: Tom x Draco x Harry  
Severus x Remus x Sirius  
Lucius x Narcissa

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Alles gehört der Rowling. Und ich verdiene kein Geld damit!

Meine Fic, mein Zeitablauf!

Ich klaue auch nicht, jedenfalls nicht absichtlich!

Bedeutungen, Zaubersprüche und Tiere die ihr nicht kennt gehören mir!  
Bitte klaut nicht, meldet euch vorher und fragt um Erlaubnis! Bitte!!

Die Vorgeschichte von Tom, Dray und Harry ist in Arbeit!  
Die Vor-Vorgeschichte ist schon On!  
Ihr findet sie unter dem Titel "Harry Potter - Dark Side"

Ich habe sie zum besseren Verständnis geschrieben. Ihr solltet sie gelesen  
haben, um einige Andeutungen zu verstehen, die ich in die nächsten Teile  
einbaue!!

In dieser FF veröffentliche ich Kapitelweise oder im Ganzen die Vorgeschichte.  
Auch wird dort, gesondert, noch eine Prophezeiung erscheinen.  
Aber ich weise darauf in dieser FF hin. Keine angst, ihr verpasst also  
nichts!

Könnte sein, dass ihr hierfür ein paar Taschentücher braucht. allen  
Taschentücher geb  
Ach ja, Morddrohungen lassen mich völlig kalt!  
Dafür wohn ich zuuu weit weg. Ihr kriegt mich eh nicht hahaha

Lets go...

Kapitel 4

"Tod"

Draco ließ alle angestaute Energie frei, verlor den Kampf in seinem Inneren.  
Eine riesige Energie Welle ging von ihm aus.

Tom stand da, mit leeren Augen. Regte sich dann jedoch als er die Kraft spürte.  
Er blickte zu Draco. Und sein Dämon erwachte. Luzifer kannte diese Aura! Er  
kannte sie besser als jede andere.  
Sie gehörte seinem Geliebten aus der Hölle.

Draco gab noch immer die Energie ab. Aber ihm wurde langsam schwarz vor Augen.  
Eine Stimme in seinem Kopf sagte immer wieder 'Hör auf!' doch er hörte nicht auf  
sie.  
Er war schuld. Schuld am Tot Harrys, dem, den er immer beschützen wollte! Dieses  
Gefühl fraß ihn auf. Sein Herz und sein Inneres.  
Sein Körper rebellierte, erschlaffte und letztendlich klappte Draco zusammen.  
Die Schwärze die ihn umgab, war beruhigend und einschläfernd.

Severus sah nur noch, wie sein Patenkind zusammenbrach. Er eilte zu ihm und  
fühlte den Puls, so wie er es bei Harry getan hatte.  
Dracos Herz schlug nicht mehr, er hatte aufgegeben.

Severus musste von Remus und Sirius gestützt werden. Er war völlig fertig. Cissa  
weinte und schmiegte sich an ihren Mann, der ihr beruhigend über den Rücken  
strich.

Luzifer saß zwischen den toten Körpern seiner Geliebten. Er hatte sie beide  
verloren. Ein zweites Mal schon...

Der blonde Slytherin erwachte.  
Er stöhnte, ihm tat alles weh und als er die Augen öffnete, war alles um ihn  
herum schwarz.

'Wo bin ich denn hier gelandet?' dachte er.  
Er drehte sich einmal um seine eigene Achse, die Umgebung veränderte sich jedoch  
nicht.  
Dann setzte er sich in Bewegung. Vielleicht ändert sie sich ja doch noch!

Er lief jetzt schon seit Stunden, so kam es ihm vor. Dann stoppte er plötzlich.  
Hatte er eben nicht etwas gehört?  
Er lauschte...  
Nichts.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Irren konnte man sich ja. Also lief er weiter.  
Doch da war es wieder! Ganz sicher.  
Erneut lauschte er...  
Und konnte leises schluchzen hören.  
Jemand weinte!

Er bewegte sich in die Richtung, in der er das Wimmern hörte. Es wurde lauter.  
Er rannte schneller.

Dann sah er die Person, die weinte. Sie hatte ihren Kopf aus ihre Knie gelegt  
und an den zitternden Schultern konnte man sehen, das sie litt. Auch hörte man  
es.  
Draco ging auf die zitternde Gestalt zu. Berührte sie sacht.

Der Kopf der Person ruckte auf und Draco konnte in die verweinten Augen Harrys  
sehen. Er sah soviel in ihnen. Schmerz, Verzweiflung, Angst...

Harry rutschte sofort rückwärts, als er erkannte, wer ihn da berührte, wer vor  
ihm hockte. Dann stand er zittrig auf.  
"Geh weg!" flehte er. Er wollte nicht, das sein Drache ihm noch mehr wehtat.  
Er wich noch weiter weg.

Draco starrte ihn nur an. Er erhob sich, wollte auf Harry zugehen.  
Doch dieser breitete auf einmal seine Flügel aus. Blickte ihn kalt an. Dann  
erfasste Draco plötzlich eine heftige Energiewelle. Sie schleuderte ihn von  
Harry weg, er rutschte einige Meter, bis er wackelig auf den Beinen zum stehen  
kam.

Harrys Engel, Seraphin, war entgültig erwacht. Das spürte der Blonde.

"Harry, lass mich erklären!" brüllte er fast in Harrys Richtung. Der Engel  
bewegte sich nicht, Draco versuchte es jetzt einfach.

"Bitte Harry, versteh mich doch!

Als ich dich und Tom sah, wie er zum Teufel, zu Luzifer wurde um dich zu  
schützen. Du zum Engel, zu Seraphin, weil du ihn erkanntest. Ihn als deinen  
einzigen Partner sahst und Vater des Kindes...

Wie sollte ich denn reagieren?

Ich wollte nicht zur Last fallen, wollte Schluss machen. Du bist noch zuviel  
Gryffindor um klipp und klar zu sagen was Sache ist. Deshalb hab ich es getan.  
Wollte das du mich hasst, um es dir einfacher zu machen, mich zu vergessen!

Ich hasse und verabscheue mich dafür, schuld zu sein, das Tom jetzt allein ist.  
Weil du tot bist.  
Ich liebe ihn auch, genauso wie ich dich liebe! Ich wollte aus dem Weg sein,  
damit wenigstens ihr beide Glücklich seid!" schrie Dray.

Ihm kamen die Tränen. Liefen ihm über die Wangen.  
Es stimmte, er war Schuld. Schuld am Tod Harrys. Und Schuld, weil Tom nun  
alleine war. Das Tom ihn dafür verachtete, wusste er.  
Deshalb wollte er nicht zurück. Vielleicht schaffte er es ja, Harry zurück zu  
bringen?!

Aber der Gedanke war absurd, schallte er sich selbst. Er hatte nicht die Kraft  
dazu. War nichts Besonderes, war kein Beflügelter.

Der junge Slytherin sah Harry nun an, wartete wie dieser reagieren würde.  
Harry sah auf, direkt in die silbergrauen Tiefen Dracos.  
"Du lügst!" krächzte er.

"Nein! Es ist die Wahrheit!!" Warum versuchte er es eigentlich? Harry würde ihm  
JETZT nicht mehr glauben.  
Er ging wieder auf den Schwarzhaarigen zu.

Harry wich zurück.  
Seine strahlend weißen Flügel wurden auf einmal grau. Ihm fielen die Federn aus.  
Und dann fielen die knochigen Reste der Flügel auf den Boden. Lagen dort und  
eine Blutlache bildete sich.

Harrys Rücken war blutig, sein weißes Hemd sog die Flüssigkeit gierig auf.  
Er schritt weiter rückwärts, weg von Draco, der sich noch immer näherte.

Draco riss plötzlich die Augen auf.  
Blut lief zwischen Harrys Beinen herunter. Saugte sich in die eng anliegende  
weiße Hose. Harry keuchte, klammerte seine Hände an seinen Bauch. Dann sah er  
Draco panisch an.

"Mein Kind!" flüsterte er. Dann brach er auf seinen Knien zusammen. Zwischen  
seinen gespreizten Schenkeln, tropfte das Blut weiterhin auf den Boden.  
Der gebrochene Engel keuchte immer noch, wimmerte.

"Bitte nicht..." hörte Dray Harry noch wimmern, bevor dieser entgültig zusammen  
brach.

Draco beschleunigte seine Schritte, rannte zu dem leblosen Körper.  
Kniete sich zu ihm, drehte ihn auf den Rücken und suchte den Puls. Er fühlte  
keinen...

Draco sackte noch mehr in sich zusammen. Jetzt war er wieder schuld, dafür kam  
er in die Hölle.  
'Schön dich wiederzusehen Luzifer' dachte er sarkastisch.  
Dann weinte er. Hielt den toten Körper seines Engels, wiegte ihn apathisch hin  
und her.  
"Bleib bei mir..." schluchzte er.

"Ich wollte das alles nicht! Ich wollte dich nur glücklich sehen..." sagte er  
mit belegter Stimme.  
Vorsichtig legte er den Körper wieder auf den Boden. Beugte sich über ihn,  
küsste ihn sanft und zärtlich.  
"Ich liebe dich, Harry!"

Tom saß noch immer zwischen seinen beiden toten Geliebten. Starrte sie mit  
leeren Augen an. Weinen konnte er nicht mehr, er hatte keine Tränen mehr.

Luzifer hatte sich zurückgezogen, trauerte. Dies war Tom nur recht...

Da erschien ein kleines Licht vor ihm. Er blinzelte.  
Er wusste nicht was es war. Es surrte vor ihm, umkreiste ihn. Es schien, als  
wolle es ihn necken.  
Dann blieb es vor seinem Gesicht stehen, wartete.

Ein vertrautes Gefühl sagte ihm, er solle es anfassen, festhalten.  
Das tat er auch. Griff nach dem kleinen Licht, das so viel wärme ausstrahlte.

In seiner Hand wurde es warm, schön warm.  
Erinnerungen zogen an ihm vorbei, Gefühle durchfluteten ihn.  
Dann sah er einen Schwarzhaarigen Jungen, der lächelte. Dieser hatte  
wunderschöne weiße Flügel.  
'Seraphin!' durchschoss ihn der Gedanke.

Dann sah er einen ebenfalls Schwarzhaarigen Mann. Der trug seine Haare jedoch  
länger. In schwarzen Klamotten. Auf seinem Rücken prangten majestätische  
Schwingen. Sie waren pechschwarz.  
'Ich!' dachte leicht lächelnd, als er sah, das er seinem Engel einen Kuss gab.

Dann war da noch jemand. Ein junger Mann mit kurzen blonden Haaren. Silbergrauen  
Augen und lächelte warm, als er Luzifer und Seraphin sah. Sagte sogar etwas zu  
ihnen, was den Engel rot werden ließ.  
Er besaß wie Luzifer pechschwarze Schwingen.  
Der Mann war wunderschön, kein Zweifel. Nur, wie hieß er noch? Sie gingen so  
vertraut miteinander um. Er müsste es doch wissen.

Es traf ihn wie einen Schlag.  
Die Energiewelle, die er so gut kannte, die Draco ausgesendet hatte. Jetzt die  
Erinnerungen.

"Seth!" flüsterte er.  
Öffnete dann seine Hand, wollte sehen was sich in ihr befand. In ihr lag ein  
schlichter Silberring.  
Er kannte diesen Ring.

Seine Hand zitterte. Jetzt hatte er seinen Engel schon wieder verloren. Und dazu  
jetzt auch noch seinen Drachen.  
Tom war nervlich am Ende. Hielt alles nicht mehr aus. Verzweifelt stieß er einen  
Mentalen Schrei aus.

Zur gleichen Zeit bei Draco...

Er betrachtete Harry noch einmal kurz.  
Die Schuld und die Vorwürfe, die er sich machte, erdrückten ihn fast.

Fragen kamen auf, warum holte niemand seine Seele ab? Warum brachte ihn niemand  
in die Hölle, wo er hingehörte?

"Niemand wird dich holen, Dray!" sagte plötzlich eine liebevolle Stimme und  
jemand legte ihm sanft eine Hand auf seine Schulter.  
Draco wollte sich nicht umdrehen, wollte nicht sehen wer ihn dort ansprach.

"Sieh mich an, Dray! Bitte!!" wurde er sanft gebeten.  
Er kannte diese Stimme. Er würde sie überall raushören. Aber das konnte doch  
nicht...

Langsam drehte er sich um, sah der Person in die smaragdgrünen Augen. Diese  
Augen sahen ihn warm an. Es war nichts von Schmerz, Angst, Verzweiflung und  
Verachtung in ihnen zu lesen.  
So sehr er auch suchte, er fand nichts.

Vorsichtig streckte er seine Hand aus, berührte Harry an der Wange. So warm...  
Dieser ergriff die Hand, schmiegte sich an sie. Schloss genießerisch die Augen,  
aber nur kurz.

"Wer bist du?" fragte Draco leise. Eine Halluzination konnte er nicht sein,  
diese konnte man nicht anfassen. Da war er sich sicher.  
Aber wer war er sonst? Vielleicht Harrys Geist?

"Ich bin Harry James Potter. Oder auch Seraphin, in meiner Engels Gestalt."  
Lächelte er leicht.  
"Aber du bist doch...?" Dray verstand das alles nicht. Hinter ihm lag doch  
Harry?! Er war doch tot?

"Dray, was ist deine größte Angst?" fragte Harry(?) plötzlich.  
Da brauchte er nicht lange zu überlegen, es kam wie aus der Pistole geschossen.  
"Dich zu verlieren!"

Der Schwarzhaarige nickte.  
"Genau das ist es! Du hast vorhin deine größte Angst durchlebt!" erklärte er dem  
Blonden. Dieser sah ihn nur fragend an.

"Größte Angst? Wo sind wir?" fragte er.  
Harry erhob sich, zog Draco mit auf die Beine.  
"Wir sind im "Nichts". Du hast uns hierher gebracht. Unfreiwillig natürlich!  
Deine Gefühle sind Amok gelaufen." erzählte der Engel.

"Hier durchlebt man seine größte Angst. Im "Nichts".

Deine ist es, mich zu verlieren, sterben zu sehen. Davor hast du panische  
Angst.  
Ich habe deine Erklärung gehört Dray, ich verstehe dich jetzt.

Ich hätte dich durchschauen müssen. Hätte sehen müssen, warum du all das getan  
hast."

Harry sah Draco eindringlich an.

"Du bist auch etwas besonderes, Dray. Du bist wie ich und Tom. Du wirst deine  
Erinnerungen noch zurückbekommen, das verspreche ich dir!

Aber ich möchte dir noch etwas zeigen!"

Flüsternd kam Harry näher, griff Dracos Hand und legte sie auf seinen nackten  
Bauch. Er hatte das Shirt hochgezogen, damit der Blonde es besser spüren  
konnte.

Draco wusste erst nicht, was Harry von ihm wollte. Doch dann spürte er es.  
In Harrys Bauch war nicht ein Baby, es waren zwei!  
Er konnte sie spüren, wie sie sich leicht bewegten. Gegen seine Hand stupsten.

"Dray, du bist genauso wie Tom der Vater der Beiden.  
Du hast gesagt, als "ich" starb, das du mich liebst. Stimmt es?"

Draco betrachtete immer noch fasziniert den Bauch.  
Dann sah er in Harrys Augen, er nickte zaghaft.

"Ich liebe dich, Harry!" sagte er noch einmal, um es zu verdeutlichen.  
Streichelte mit seiner Hand über dessen Bauch und Küsste ihn.

Ein markerschütternder, verzweifelter, mentaler Schrei war zu hören, als sich  
Draco und Harry lösten.  
"Tom! Er leidet, ich spüre es. Wir sollten zurück, Drache!" flüsterte er gegen  
des Drachens Lippen.  
"Mmmmhhhh."

Tom stand langsam auf. Sein Körper und sein Geist litten. Er wollte nicht mehr.  
Nicht ohne seine beiden Partner...

Er öffnete die Hand leicht. Den Ring hatte er angesteckt.  
Eine kleine Flamme erschien, verformte sich zu einem Dolch.

Diesen hielt er an seine Pulsadern, schnitt zu...

Tbc?

Hier mach ich mal wieder Ende  
Dieses Kap war eine schwere Geburt, hab lange dran rumgebastelt bis es mir etwas  
gefiel.  
Ich lass meine Figuren gern leiden, müsst ihr wissen. Doch ich steckte  
irgendwann in der Mitte fest. sniff

Ich hab sogar bei meiner eigenen FF geheult! Krank, oder?  
Jetzt hab ich es aber doch geschafft Nase putz

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, bis zum nächsten Kap!

Eure,

Dunkel-Elfe


	6. Ohne euch, werde ich sterben

Autor: Dunkel-Elfe

E-Mail: 

Betaleserin: siane

Teil: 5

Pairing: Tom x Draco x Harry  
Severus x Remus x Sirius  
Lucius x Narcissa

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Alles gehört der Rowling. Und ich verdiene kein Geld damit!

Meine Fic, mein Zeitablauf!

Ich klaue auch nicht, jedenfalls nicht absichtlich!

Bedeutungen, Zaubersprüche und Tiere die ihr nicht kennt gehören mir!  
Bitte klaut nicht, meldet euch vorher und fragt um Erlaubnis! Bitte!!

Diesen Teil widme ich einer ganz lieben Freundin! Ohne sie, gäbe es das neue Kap  
noch nicht. Sie hat mir diesen Titel vorgeschlagen, da mir keiner einfiel.  
Danke Snapy! Ganz doll durchknuddl  
Dir widme ich diesen Teil.

Auch geht ein großes Danke an meine Beta-Maus siane, die meinen Müll immer Beta  
liest.  
Danke siane, ohne dich, würde ich so manches mal alles hinschmeißen, wenn du mir  
nicht helfen würdest!

Danke für alle Kommis!!

SamantaCrown: Naja, das hab ich letzten Sommer nicht gemacht Trotzdem danke für dein Kommi, und ich hoffe dir gefällt dieser Teil!

PrincessMalfoy: Ist doch egal Trotzdem Danke!!

bloody Death Eater: WEnn du meinst, das sie dir nicht gefällt, ok. Aber mich wundert dein Kommi. Hättest ja sagen können, was ich hätte ändern können. Naja, vielleicht gefällt dir ja der Rest?!

Lets go...

Kapitel 5

"Ohne euch, werde ich sterben!"

Tom stand langsam auf. Sein Körper und sein Geist litten. Er wollte nicht mehr.  
Nicht ohne seine beiden Partner...

Er öffnete die Hand leicht. Den Ring hatte er angesteckt.  
Eine kleine Flamme erschien, verformte sich zu einem Dolch.

Diesen hielt er an seine Pulsadern, schnitt zu...

... er sah gebannt auf sein schwarzes Blut, das ihm nun durch die offene  
Pulsader quoll, und ihm über den Arm lief.  
Luzifer rebellierte nicht, schwebte nur weinend in Toms Geist. Warum sollte er  
ihn aufhalten? Wozu?  
Ihm ging es wie Tom.

Remus sah ihm zu. Litt mit ihm. Dadurch, das er Emphat war, spürte er  
körperlich, wie schlecht es Tom ging.  
Angst, Trauer, Schuldgefühle, tiefe Liebe... All das strömte auf ihn zu. Er  
keuchte. Das war alles zuviel, zu viele Gefühle.  
Er sackte zusammen. Sirius musste ihn stützen.

Severus blickte nur zu Tom, der gebannt auf seinen Arm sah.  
"Nein!" flüsterte er tonlos.  
Er wollte auf seinen Lord, auf seinen besten Freund, zugehen. Doch eine art  
Energieschild hielt ihn ab.

Mit den Fäusten prügelte er darauf ein. Schrie, er solle sich jetzt nicht  
umbringen, das es für alles eine Lösung gab.  
Tom aber, schüttelte den Kopf. Sah dann hoch zu Sev.

Der hielt den Atem an. Sein Freund weinte bittere Tränen.  
"Tom!" sagte er mitfühlend.

"Es gibt keinen anderen Weg Sev. Ich habe sie erneut verloren, meinen Engel und  
meinen Gefallen!" dabei sah er liebevoll auf die toten Körper von Draco und  
Harry.

Der Lord wurde müde, glitt zu Boden.  
Der Dolch fiel, klapperte, als er den Boden erreichte.  
Dann brach auch er zusammen. Sah nur noch schemenhaft, seinen Freund Sev, der  
gegen das Schild hämmerte, Sirus der Remus hielt und die Malfoys, die irgendwas  
sagten.

Die Blutlache, in der er lag, wurde noch etwas größer. Doch sah er das alles  
nicht mehr. Sein Körper fühlte sich schwer an, fast taub.  
Und dann wurde es schwarz um ihn. Er lächelte selig. Vielleicht sah er beide ja  
im "Reich der Toten".

"Nein!" brüllte Sev, hämmerte gegen das Energieschild. Dann rutschte er daran  
runter. Hämmerte nur noch schwach dagegen. Während er immer wieder "nein!",  
"nein!" flüsterte. Er weinte. Er hatte seinen Freund nicht retten können.  
Er war völlig am Ende. Lehnte mit der Stirn gegen den Schild, schluchzte noch  
heftig.

Dann sah er im Augenwinkel, wie sich Harrys Hand bewegte.  
Sein Kopf ruckte hoch.

Dracos Hand bewegte sich auch, ballte sich zu einer Faust.  
Dann regte sich der ganze Körper und beide setzten sich auf. Sie hatten  
höllische Kopfschmerzen.

"HARRY!" schrie Severus und trommelte wieder gegen den Energieschild.  
Der, hatte ihn bemerkt.  
Sev deutete auf Toms Gestalt.

"Bitte! Hilf ihm!!" flehte er.

Draco und Harry, die beide jetzt erst sahen, das ihr Geliebter in einer  
Blutlache lag, krabbelten zu ihm.

Draco hatte Panik.  
"Er hat kaum noch Puls. Hilf ihm Harry, ich habe keine Kräfte dafür!" sagte  
Draco resigniert.  
Harry nickte. Entfaltete seine Flügel, verwandelte sich in Seraphin.

Seraphin ergriff Dracos Hand, verschränkte sie ineinander.  
"Doch, die hast du!" sagte der Engel bestimmt.  
Dann hielt er ihrer beide Hände über Toms Körper. Ein helles, warmes Licht ging  
von ihnen aus.

Dann schwebte plötzlich Luzifer, durchsichtig, über ihnen. Er schüttelte den  
Kopf und formte mit den Lippen "nein!".  
Seraphin sah ihm bestimmt in die Augen. War entschlossen.  
"Ich lasse dich NICHT sterben!" schrie er, legte seine ganze Kraft in die  
Heilung. Draco sah, wie verzweifelt sein Engel war.

Irgendwas sagte ihm, das er diese Kräfte auch besaß. Also konzentrierte er sich,  
und legte seine Kraft mit hinein. Er hörte Seraphin kurz aufkeuchen.  
Das Licht wurde heller, bekam silberne Schlieren.

Tom holte ruckartig Luft. Öffnete schwach die Augen. Sah seinen Engel und seinen  
Drachen. Beide lächelten.  
"Ihr lebt?!" fragte er flüsternd.

Draco kicherte leicht.  
"Wie du siehst. Es war meine Schuld!"  
Seraphin besah ihn mit einem bösen Blick.  
"Das hatten wir doch geklärt!"

Doch das war Tom im Moment egal. Es interessierte ihn nur, ob es dem Kleinen gut  
geht.  
"Wie geht es dem Baby?" fragte er an Seraphin gewandt.  
"Babys!" korrigierte der ihn.  
Tom fielen fast die Augen raus.  
"Zwillinge?"  
"Jep! Von dir UND Draco!" strahlte er.

Ein ,rumms' holte sie zurück. Der Schild war nun nicht mehr da und Sev , der  
sich an eben diesen gelehnt hatte, knallte zu Boden.  
Remus ging es auch besser, kicherte jetzt über das Gesicht, das Sev zog.

Doch das Lachen verging ihm, als er hinter Tom und den anderen Beiden, eine  
Person sah. Sie war in Schwarzen Roben getaucht, hatte einen Sichelstab in den  
Händen.  
Die Anderen bemerkten dies, blickten zu der Person.

Tom erkannte sie.  
"Du?!"

"Ja ich!" sagte eine weibliche Stimme.  
"Es ist zwar Früher als gedacht, aber ich muss IHN erwecken!"  
Sie ging auf Draco zu, zeigte ihm, das er sich erheben sollte. Er stand nun vor  
ihr. Sie schwang ihren Stab, ein leichter Wirbel entstand.

"ER hat eine gute Wahl mit dir getroffen, Draco Malfoy." Sagte sie andächtig.  
"Du bist seiner würdig!"  
"WER?" fragte Draco ungeduldig.

"SETH! Den Gefallen Engel!" schrie sie. Draco musste die Augen zukneifen, hielt  
auch seine Arme vors Gesicht.  
Sein Rücken brannte, höllisch.

Wundervolle, riesige, Silber glänzende Schwingen entfalteten sich aus seinem  
Rücken. Die Klamotten veränderten sich, wurden leicht silbrig.  
Dann streckte sich Seth.  
"Endlich frei!" seufzte er.  
Er drehte sch zu den Anderen. Sie starrten ihn an. Nur Seraphin und Tom hatten  
Tränen in den Augen.

Seth sah zu beiden. Ein lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen.  
Er ging auf sie zu und nahm Seraphin in eine feste Umarmung, sah Tom warm an.

Seraphin drückte sich enger in diese vertraute Umarmung, sog Seths Geruch ein,  
lächelte dann glücklich.  
Seths Hand glitt zu des Engels Bauch, streichelte über diesen. Seraphin kicherte  
leise.  
Der Blonde blickte nun in Seraphins grüne Augen.  
"Willst du wissen, was es wird, Engel?"

Der Schwarzhaarige nickte heftig. Und auch Tom war neugierig.  
Er hatte Seth vermisst, jedenfalls seine Dämonische Seite. Und doch...es  
beruhigte ihn, das der Gefallene nun erwacht war. Er gab Sicherheit.

"Einen Jungen und ein Mädchen." sagte der Gefallene stolz. Und Seraphin  
strahlte.  
Plötzlich sah Seth ihn aber sehr ernst an.  
"Ich hab dich...euch sehr vermisst!"

Dann kniete er plötzlich vor seinem Engel, der ihn leicht verwirrt ansah. Der  
Gefallene nahm des Engels Hand.  
"Seraphin, ich liebe dich, schon seit Jahrtausenden. Willst du mich,..." er sah  
zu Tom der lächelnd nickte, "...uns, Tom und Mich erneut Heiraten?"

Seraphin fiel darauf nichts ein, nur der schlichte Silberne Ring, der ihm so  
bekannt war, der nun an seinem Ringfinger saß, holte ihn zurück.  
Tränen lösten sich aus seinen Augen und er umarmte Seth glücklich.  
"JA!" schluchzte er. Tom kam dazu, umarmte nun beide.

Damals...als sie noch Engel, Dämon und Gefallener waren, hatten sie es genauso  
gemacht. Hatten Seraphin zusammen gefragt. Und ihm dann den Ring angelegt.

Die Gestalt in den schwarzen Roben verschwand lautlos.

etwas später...Abends...

Harry betrat glücklich das Schlafzimmer, welches er sich mit Tom und Draco  
teilte. Er hatte Geduscht und setzte sich nun zu Draco an den Kamin und lehnte  
sich an diesen. Und las etwas in dessen Buch mit.

Tom kam erst spät zurück. Dieser hatte eine Todesserversammlung einberufen, um  
die Neuigkeiten zu verkünden.

Er fand Harry und Draco engumschlungen im Bett vor. Er entkleidete sich nur und  
legte sich dazu, so, das Harry in der Mitte lag. Beide schienen seine  
Anwesenheit zu spüren, rückten näher an ihn und kuschelten sich an Tom.

Tbc?

Sorry, das es diesmal so kurz ist!  
Aber im nächsten Teil kommt, wie einigen versprochen, die Lemon!

Fragen gehen wie immer perMail an mich.

Jetzt knuddel ich noch mal ganz doll Snapy, und alle die mir geholfen, oder  
einfach nur Mut gemacht haben!!

Eure,

Elfy


	7. Bindung

Autor: Dunkel-Elfe

E-Mail: siane

Teil: 6

Pairing: Tom x Draco x Harry

Severus x Remus x Sirius

Lucius x Narcissa

Fred x Blaise x George

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Alles gehört der Rowling. Und ich verdiene kein Geld damit!

Meine Fic, mein Zeitablauf!

Ich klaue auch nicht, jedenfalls nicht absichtlich!

Bedeutungen, Zaubersprüche und Tiere die ihr nicht kennt gehören mir!

Bitte klaut nicht, meldet euch vorher und fragt um Erlaubnis! Bitte!

So, dies ist nun meine erste Lemon.

Ich werde versuchen, sie so gut wie möglich zu schreiben.

Habe auch Hilfe von siane bekommen.

Trotzdem, viel Spaß bei mit dem neuen Kap.

Kapitel 6

Bindung

Es war Samstag, genauer gesagt, das letzte Wochenende der Ferien.

Und heute sollte die Bindung sein.

Harry lief aufgedreht durchs Schlafzimmer. Seraphin hatte sich verkrümelt, war

viel zu aufgeregt.

Harry und Seraphin hatten es geschafft, nun Mental miteinander zu reden. Was

vieles vereinfachte, denn Harry erinnerte sich nie, was Seraphin tat, wenn er

zurückgezogen schlief. Auch konnte er jetzt seine Engel-Magie beherrschen.

Das hatte einen genervten Luzifer, und einen angekokelten Seth ziemlich viel

Arbeit, Zeit und Übung gekostet, doch Harry hatte es geschafft.

Besonders seine heilenden Kräfte wollte er nicht mehr missen.

Seth stand nun grinsend im Türrahmen, und betrachtete den hin und her wuselnden

Harry. Der Gefallene stieß sich vom Rahmen ab und umarmte Harry von hinten. Der

zuckte kurz zusammen, erkannte jedoch Seth und schmiegte sich an ihn.

"Beruhig dich, Schatz." Flüsterte der Blonde Harry ins Ohr. Dem schwarzhaarigen

lief ein Schauer über den Rücken, zaghaft nickte er.

Ein wink mit Seths Hand, und er hielt Harry die Robe für die Bindung vors

Gesicht.

Harry nahm sie dankend an.

"Wo ist Tom?"

"Der ist bei den Vorbereitungen." Antwortete ihm Seth lächelnd.

Kaum ein paar Stunden später, stand Harry fertig angezogen im Schlafzimmer.

Er trug eine weiße enge Hose, dazu ein weißes Hemd. Seine schwarzen Haare konnte

er nicht bändigen, weshalb er sie so ließ.

#Bist du aufgeregt?# hörte er Seraphin Mental fragen.

#Und wie!# seufzte Harry.

#Was ist, wenn ich was falsch mache? Draco und Tom werden mich dafür hassen!#

Harry klang geschafft und ängstlich.

Er hatte riesige Angst, das er etwas vergessen könnte, oder alles vermasseln

würde.

#Hey, das werden sie nicht! Du schaffst das.#

Harry wollte gerade Antworten, als Draco ins Zimmer kam. Er trug eine

grünschwarze enge Hose und dazu ebenso ein Hemd.

Dann bot Draco ihm den Arm an.

"Es geht los!" sagte er zärtlich, als Harry sich bei ihm unterhackte.

Beide liefen die Gänge entlang. Sagten aber nichts zueinander, sie spürten die

Nähe des Anderen, und genossen noch die Ruhe.

Vor dem großen Saal angekommen, verabschiedete sich Draco von Harry.

Der stand da nun völlig allein. Er musste, wenn die Musik einsetzte, zum Altar

laufen, einfach auf Tom und Draco zu.

Aber ganz allein?

Ihm wurde mulmig zumute.

"Nein, du musst da nicht allein rein!" erklang ihm eine bekannte Stimme.

Er drehte sich um und erblickte die Gestalt, die Seth befreit hatte. Nur trug

sie heute nicht ihren Sichelstab bei sich.

Sie schlug ihre Kapuze beiseite und es kamen blonde Haare mit schwarzen Strähnen

zum Vorschein. Silbergraue Augen mit grünen sprenkeln sahen ihn warm an.

Sie legte ihren Umhang ab, der, als er den Boden berührte, sofort verschwand.

Sie trug ein schwarzgrünes Kleid, das ihre Figur betonte.

Sie kam lächelnd auf ihn zu.

"Ich werde dich zum Altar begleiten und dann die Zeremonie führen." Sagte sie

sanft.

Er konnte nur nicken.

Sie hackte sich bei ihm unter, und als die Musik begann, gingen sie beide auf

den Altar zu.

Tom und Draco standen dort schon, ließen platz in ihrer Mitte für Harry.

Sie guckten nicht schlecht, als Harry in Begleitung eines Mädchens erschien.

Irgendwoher kannten sie es.

Tom trug zur Bindung ganz schwarz. Seine Hose lag genauso wie bei Draco und

Harry eng an. Sein Hemd war leicht durchsichtig.

Das Mädchen entließ Harry zu Draco und Tom. Ging dann wie selbstverständlich vor

den Altar.

Die drei sahen zu ihr und sie sah Draco, Harry und Tom warm an.

Ein blutrotes Band erschien, welches ihre rechten Hände verband. Sie hielt einen

silbernen Dolch in die Höhe.

"Wir haben uns hier versammelt, um die Blutsbindung von Draco Lucius Malfoy,

Harry James Potter und Tom Marvolo Riddle-Slytherin zu vollziehen!" sagte sie

laut und deutlich in den Saal.

Dann sah sie die Drei abwartend an.

Draco verstand, jetzt mussten sie ihr Gelübde sprechen.

Also fing er an:

_"Ich vertraue euch Blind,_

_wenn wir zusammen sind._

_Wenn ich in euren Armen liege,_

_so sicher wie ein Kind in einer Wiege._

_Nichts kann uns jetzt trennen,_

_weder die Angst vor dem Schluss,_

_noch die Angst vor der Dunkelheit._

_Wir fürchten kein Verdruss._

_Und auch nicht die Feigheit unserer selbst._

_Wir werden nicht davonrennen,_

_sondern unsere Angst bekriegen_

_und Hand in Hand siegen."_

Dabei sah Draco die ganze Zeit nur Tom und Harry an.

Dann begann Tom.

_"Ich,_

_der auf der dunklen Seite steht,_

_deshalb nie ins Licht geht,_

_sah euch beide,_

_den Engel und den Gefallen._

_Gefühle waren mir fremd,_

_doch ihr zeigtet sie mir._

_Vertrauen war unbekannt,_

_doch ich traute euch._

_Sehnsucht nie bemerkt,_

_doch sehnte ich mich,_

_nach euch!_

_Noch immer weiß ich nicht,_

_was "Liebe" genau ist!_

_Doch eines weiß ich,_

_Liebe, das seid ihr für mich!"_

Harry war kurz davor in Tränen auszubrechen. Doch riss er sich zusammen, und

sagte sein Gelübde.

_"Ich vertraue euch blind,_

_wie das kleine Kind,_

_von nebenan._

_Und keineswegs ist es arm dran,_

_denn ihr haltet es warm._

_So wie mich._

_Ich vertraue euch blind,_

_wie die Blätter dem Wind,_

_wenn sie durch die Lüfte prallen,_

_denn er lässt sie nicht fallen._

_So wie ihr mich!"_

Harry atmete tief aus. Er hatte es geschafft.

Das Mädchen vor ihnen sah zufrieden aus.

Schnitt dann jedem der Drei in die rechte Handfläche. Sprach dazu einen starken

schwarzmagischen Spruch. Keinem viel es auf, das dieser in Parsel war. Viel zu

abgelenkt wurden sie von dem Specktakel, das nun begann.

Das Blut, welches aus ihren Händen trat, begann nun um die Hände zu schweben.

Harrys Blut war fast leuchtend weiß, Dracos blutrot und Toms war nachtschwarz.

Das Blut flog weiterhin, fing aber an, sich zu verbinden.

Irgendwann schwebte das vermischte Blut zurück in die Handflächen. Verschloss

gleichzeitig die Wunden, aus denen es gekommen war.

Ein kribbeln breitete sich in ihnen aus, Wärme begann sich zu bilden.

Das Mädchen entfernte das blutrote Band.

"Auf ewig!" rief sie.

Sie blickte dann glücklich zu den dreien und wünschte ihnen alles gute.

Erst jetzt, drehte sich Harry um zu den Gästen und betrachtete sie. Er war viel

zu aufgeregt gewesen, um das zu tun, als er in den Saal kam.

Er sah eine menge bekannte Gesichter.

Ganz vorne saßen Severus, Remus und Sirius. Sein Pate war am weinen.

Daneben Fred und George, in ihrer Mitte Blaise Zabini.

Hinter ihnen, saßen Bill und Charlie Weasly. Sie hatten auch tränen in den

Augen. Neben ihnen, Regulus Black.

In der rechten Reihe, sah er Lucius und Narzissa, mit mehreren Verwandten von

Draco. Weiter hinten saßen noch Slytherins und Todesser.

Tom ergriff seine linke und Draco seine rechte Hand. Zusammen verließen sie den

Saal. Jetzt würde gefeiert werden.

Die Feier war im vollen Gange. Harry stand allein an einem großen Fenster und

sah hinaus. Das Mädchen stellte sich neben ihm. Er brauchte sich nicht

umzudrehen, um zu sehen, wer es war, der nun neben ihm stand. Er sah ihre

Spiegelung im Fenster.

Sie lächelte.

"Wie geht es dir?"

"Ganz gut." Antwortete Harry bereitwillig.

Er überlegte kurz, fragte aber dann doch.

"Wer bist du, und vor allem was?"

Sie schien über die Antwort nachzudenken.

"Mein Name ist Seraph Nirehtyls. Ich bin das Schicksal." Sagte sie ruhig.

Er nickte verstehend, so was schockte ihn gar nicht mehr.

"Harry, eigentlich darf ich mich gar nicht einmischen, aber nimm dich vor

Dumbledore in Acht! Nicht er ist der Kopf des Ordens, es jemand sehr viel

mächtigeres!"

Sie verneigte sich kurz, und verschwand dann. Ohne eine Antwort von ihm

abzuwarten.

Er sah noch etwas in die Nacht hinaus, konnte dann aber Draco und Tom erkennen,

welche auf ihn zukamen.

Tom umarmte ihn zärtlich von hinten. Betrachtete ihre silbernen Ringe, die sie

endlich wieder tragen konnten.

"Was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns zurückziehen?" hauchte ihm Draco ins Ohr.

"Gute Idee..." raunte Harry.

Durch die Schule und die Arbeit Toms, war der Sex zwischen ihnen schon fast

selten geworden. Und alle drei waren ausgehungert.

Als sie im Zimmer ankamen, knabberte Tom schon an Harrys Hals und Draco hatte

ihm schon das Hemd ausgezogen.

Harry keuchte und wurde von Draco sogleich in das weiche Bett gedrückt.

Tom sah erst mal nur zu, was ihn genauso erregte. Die beiden gaben ein

göttliches Bild ab.

Harry schloss genießend die Augen, als Draco begann, seine Brust mit

federleichten Küssen zu bedecken. Stück für Stück wanderte der Blonde aber nach

oben, über den Hals bis zu den Lippen, die er mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss

versiegelte.

Draco ließ dann von Harry ab und wandte sich Tom zu. Er küsste ihn ebenso

leidenschaftlich, wie Harry und zog ihm das Hemd aus. Zärtlich strich er über

dessen Brust, während Tom begonnen hatte, Draco von seinem Hemd zu befreien.

Harry betrachtete beide, wie sie sanft den Anderen streichelten. Er setzte sich

auf und strich über Toms freien Rücken. Küsste dann Toms Nacken, bis der ihn zur

Seite legte, und Harry mehr Freiraum bot.

Mit sanfter Gewalt, drückte Draco Tom nach hinten in die weichen Kissen. Harry

ging etwas zur Seite, so, das er nun gemeinsam mit Draco auf Tom lag. Zärtlich

begannen sie ihn zu verwöhnen.

Tom stöhnte schon leise, und drückte sich den Liebkosungen entgegen.

Draco wanderte nach oben zu Toms Lippen. Verschloss diese mit einem sanften

Kuss. Liebevoll bat er um Einlass und stupste, als ihm dieser gewährt wird, mit

seiner Zunge die von Tom an.

Harry liebkoste noch immer Toms Brust, saugte und knabberte an den Brustwarzen,

bis sie hart wurden. Tom keuchte in den Kuss mit Draco.

Dann wurde Harry plötzlich sanft aufs Bett gedrückt, Hände begannen ihn zu

verwöhnen. Er wandt sich unter ihnen.

Tom knabberte an seinem Hals, während Draco über seine Brustwarzen leckte. An

ihnen saugte, bis sie hart wurden.

Harry seufzte hin und wieder. Er genoss die Kosungen einfach.

Tom wanderte nun mit seinen Händen tiefer und stoppte an Harrys Hosenbund.

Fragend sah er auf. Harry nickte nur und Draco verschloss seine Lippen gleich

mit einem Kuss.

Vorsichtig befreite Tom ihn von seiner Hose.

Harrys Glied reckte sich stolz in die Höhe. Ohne groß nach zudenken, beugte er

sich runter und umschloss es mit seinen Lippen.

Harry stöhnte laut auf, als er es spürte.

Tom begann zu saugen, leckte dann immer wieder spielerisch über die Eichel und

trieb Harry so an den Rand des Wahnsinns.

"Oh Gott...Tom!" schrie Harry kurz auf und entlud sich dann schwer atmend in

Toms Mund. Dieser richtete sich auf, robbte zu Draco und küsste diesen, um mit

ihm seine Arbeit zu teilen.

Tom und Draco befreiten sich während des Kusses noch von ihren Hosen. Harry sah

den Beiden zu, genoss die Nachwirkungen seines Orgasmus. Leidenschaftlich

begannen beide ihr Glied an dem jeweils anderen zu reiben.

Dann lösten sie sich und Tom beugte sich zu Harrys Ohr.

"Ich will mit die schlafen!" hauchte er und Harry nickte.

Tom wanderte wieder nach unten, massierte Harrys Glied, während er mit der

anderen Hand zu Harrys Anus wanderte. Dann ließ er einen Finger in ihn gleiten.

Harry schrie vor Lust auf, drängte sich dem Finger entgegen.

Draco hatte sich über ihn gebeugt, küsste ihn nun heftig.

"Ich möchte...das du mich nachher...nimmst." keuchte Harry Draco zu. Der nickte

lächelnd. Das Tom ihn mittlerweile mit drei Fingern dehnte, hatte Harry gar

nicht mitbekommen.

Diese zog er nun zurück, was Harry knurren ließ. Aber Tom ersetzte sie schnell

durch sein erregtes Glied. Er stieß sanft zu, verharrte dann aber tief in

Harry, damit dieser sich an ihn gewöhnen konnte.

Nach kurzer Zeit, drängte sich Harry gegen Tom, diesem war das Antwort genug und

er begann sich zu bewegen. Er wurde schneller und fester, kam jedem Wunsch

Harrys nach.

Draco machte dieser Anblick noch heißer.

Mit einem Aufschrei kam Harry und wenige Stöße später folgte ihm Tom. Nach Atem

ringend lagen sie nebeneinander.

Draco beugte sich erneut über Harry und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Dann wanderten Drays Hände zu Harrys Po und massierten ihn.

"Bitte, nimm mich!" flüsterte Harry zwischen den Küssen und Draco nickte.

Der Blonde wechselte dann die Positionen.

Harry lag nun auf ihm und sah ihn überrascht an. Draco massierte weiter Harrys

Po, drang dann mit gleich zwei Fingern in ihn ein. Durch Küsse lenkte er ihn

etwas ab.

Dann hob er Harry an und ließ ihn auf seine aufrechte Errektion gleiten. Der

Schwarzhaarige warf den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte tief. Draco sog dieses

Bild auf, das war das erotischste was er jemals gesehen hatte.

Harry auf seinem Glied gepfählt, die Augen halb geöffnet, rote Wangen und

geöffnete angeschwollene Lippen, die durch die vielen Küsse zartrot waren.

Harry begann sich laut keuchend auf Draco zu bewegen. Dieser kam den Bewegungen

mit harten Stößen entgegen. Draco streichelte Harrys Körper auf und ab, stöhnte

rau.

Dann wurde er plötzlich noch mehr eingeengt, als er schon war. Harry kam laut

schreiend zu seinem Höhepunkt.

Der überraste ihn mit solcher Wucht, das seine leuchtend weißen Flügel aus

seinem Rücken wuchsen. Er hatte sich nicht vollständig verwandelt, jedoch saß er

nach Atem suchend mit Engelsflügeln auf Draco.

Der, durch diesen Anblick noch erregter, kam heftig in Harry zu seinem Orgasmus.

Völlig fertig lag Dray nun im Bett, Harry ringte noch immer nach Atem.

Sanft segelten einige Federn auf das Bett. Tom rutschte zu den Beiden und küsste

Harry kurz. Der hatte sich etwas beruhigt. Zog nun seine Flügel zurück in den

Rücken. Erhob sich etwas, sodass Dray aus ihm glitt. Legte sich dann neben den

Blonden.

Sogleich spürte er Tom, welcher sich hinter ihn gelegt hatte. Und seinen Rücken

streichelte.

"Seit wann kannst du das?" fragte dieser leise.

"Noch nicht lange..." kam die müde Antwort. Tom lächelte, küsste sacht Harrys

Nacken und zog die Decke über sie drei.

Draco sah zu Harry und Tom.

"Ich liebe euch!" murmelte er glücklich.

"Wir dich auch." Kam es von den beiden Schwarzhaarigen gleichzeitig.

Seufzend schloss der Blonde die Augen und schlief ein. Harry und Tom folgten

ihm bald ins Land der Träume.

Übermorgen würde es zurück nach Hogwarts gehen...

Tbc?

So, das war's wieder. Bei der Lemon hatte ich etwas Hilfe. Nämlich von siane.

Ich weiß, das "HP - Dark Side" wartet, aber ich komme im Moment nicht dazu, es

weiter zuschreiben. Es ist eh nur noch die Lemon, und wäre dann Abgeschlossen.

Ich versuche aber, dort weiter zu machen

Seraph Nirehtyls gehört mir, sie ist meinem Irren Hirn entsprungen. Ein

Steckbrief wird noch folgen

Sie hat eine wichtige und tragende Rolle in dieser FF, also wird sie auch wieder

auftauchen.

Fragen wie immer bitte als Mail!

Die nächsten neuen Kaps werden dauern, da ich heftigen Stress in der Schule habe

und auch Persönlich läuft es gar nicht gut. Deshalb, sorry! Ich versuche aber

immer am WE zu schreiben, damit ihr bald etwas neues bekommt!

Eure,

Dunkel-Elfe


End file.
